Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to the technical field of mechanical equipment, and in particular, to a film peeling machine movement assembly which facilitates movement of a film peeling machine for peeling off surface film material from a surface of a product.
Description of the Related Art
During production and manufacturing processes, before processing, many products (e.g., optical film material) may have a protective film or protective films attached onto a surface thereof, so as to avoid any damage thereof or any quality problem caused by in-falling particles or dust entrained in air of working environment. Therefore, during processing and assembly of products, subsequent treatment is required to be carried out only in a case of the removal of the protective film(s). Nowadays, an automatic film peeling machine makes its way into practical use in the art. However, the replacement of a bearing disk for a film peeling tape within the film peeling machine is performed manually at present, during which the film peeling machine is required to be moved into a replacement chamber, followed by removal of the film peeling machine therefrom once such replacement is completed.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a film peeling machine for solving above problems.